


Sky Muscle

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Oral Sex, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The switch occurred, Tsuna was thrown into the future and his ten year later self was left behind. This Tsuna was also naked, having planned to have some special fun time with Hibari.





	Sky Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Born on phone

Sky Muscle

The switch occurred, Tsuna was thrown into the future and his ten year later self was left behind. This Tsuna was also naked, having planned to have some special fun time with Hibari. His monster of a cock twitched angrily. ‘Guess I have to wait…’ he lazily stroked his manhood.

-x-

What TYL Tsuna didn’t know was that the present Hibari was stopping over to visit. He had seen how the infant had overworked the young male, and saw it as the perfect excuse to come see him.  
He got in fairly and it appeared the house was empty. Then Reborn showed up, he took one look at Hibari and smirked. “Tsuna’s in the bathroom. “ with that said he made his way out.

“Thank you.” He made his way towards the bathroom. Each step closer had his mind racing, would he find the little herbivore in a towel, wet and naked, maybe covered in suds. His heart raced at the thought, and his cock swelled in desire.

Oh yes he had a crush on the young herbivore. He was just waiting for the right moment to make him his. Perhaps this was the right moment! He reached for the door and he threw it open.

There was a sight Hibari was not expecting to see, at least not for another 10 years. His herbivore all grown up, naked, wet, and heavily aroused. He caught him in the act, hand wrapped around his cock. If he hadn’t been hard before he was certainly hard now. His manhood throbbed, pushing at the confines of his pants. The hard length pushed and pushed, rubbing against the fabric creating a powerful friction.

The future boss didn’t jump or flinch at the sudden entry, after 10 years he was pretty much used to it. He looked to Hibari and smiled. “Hey there Kyoya it’s been a long time, I suppose.”

“Where is your younger self?”

“Probably with you in the future.” a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“So you and I are…” Tsuna stood up, in all his naked glory, and walked over to Hibari and tapped his lips.

“Spoilers.” Hibari was shaken. He didn’t know what to do, he was before a powerful opponent. His eyes roamed his naked form, years had made him strong and fit, this wasn’t the little herbivore he knew. This was someone new, someone he wasn’t prepared for. His eyes dropped to the male’s crotch, and he gulped.

‘His cock is bigger than my own!’ he felt the urge to challenge this man. Tsuna noticed his gaze, and the party in his pants. His own cock throbbed in anticipation.

“Do you want something?” he asked, teasingly wagging his dick at the younger male. Hibari smirked. It was a challenge! Hibari removed his shirt and exposed his toned upper body.

“What I want is you beneath me, taking my cock like a good herbivore.” he removed his pants and boxers and his cock shot up in the air with gusto.

Tsuna chuckled. The difference in their bodies was clear. Still Hibari sought to challenge him. ‘Same old Kyoya.’ he smirked. ‘Still, I got an ace up my sleeve after all, experience!’

“I doubt you can handle me like this, but let’s put this to the test and go all out.” His ring released sky flames, and before Kyoya’s eyes his body grew.

The toned body expanded, mighty pecs and huge and. Arms and legs swelled with muscle, his ass getting plump and tight. His balls swelled as did his cock.

Hibari gulped. His older herbivore had become a carnivore in seconds. Bara Tsuna flexed his muscles. “Ahh this is much better.” he took a step forward, and his cock bounced, slapping Hibari’s cock and balls making the cloud guardian moan. “Like what you see?”

Kyoya nodded, he couldn’t help it. The man before him was so damn sexy. It was so strange, new thoughts filled his mind. He could feel this man’s strength and he wanted to please him, serve him, be pleased by him.

These thoughts moved his body, his eyes focusing on the massive pecs and perky nipples. He was drawn in, his mouth closing around the bud and began sucking.

Bara Tsuna smirked, it felt nice to have him suckle at his massive pecs. Felt even nicer when the cloud guardian began to hump against Tsuna. His cock sliding against his big balls, and even bigger cock.

Hibari moaned as he sucked from the older man’s nip. Nothing came out, but a powerful bond was being forged. Tsuna cupped the back of his head and let him relax as he sucked. His tongue swirled round and round the bud, while his hips rocked against Tsuna’s. The guardian’s pre began to coat the older male’s crotch.

“Mmhmm ahh!” Hibari moaned as his sucks increased. He was so turned on, just feeling Tsuna’s fingers as they moved through his hair felt divine. Heat radiated off the muscled male, it was soothing, welcoming. His eyes closed in bliss, as he rocked against the bara male.

He was pulled off the left nip, he groaned at the loss, but was quickly offered the right which he happily accepted.

His pleasure built higher and higher, till he tipped over the edge and came. He moaned around Tsuna’s nipple. His seed pelted the older man’s cock, with force and volume, rope after rope of manly essence covered the massive prick.

Hibari was in a daze, his mind riding the high of his orgasm. A large hand came down and moved down his body to his ass. “Thanks for the lube it’ll make fucking you easier.” he groped his guardian’s butt and made him shiver.

His words and touch sobered him up a bit. He pulled back, and ignored the tingling in his ass he felt upon seeing the man’s slicked up erection. He took a deep breath. “No, you should be beneath me.”

Tsuna chuckled. “You couldn’t handle it.” Hibari glared.

“Try me.” his cock regained his stiffness and showed he was ready. Tsuna shrugged.

“If you insist.” he could play this game and play to win. He got on his knees, and presented his massive pecs to Hibari. “Slide your cock between my pecs, if you can do this and keep yourself from cumming you can handle it, if not you’ll spread your legs for me like a good birch.”

“I’ll win!” he laid his cock along the valley of muscles. His skin was so warm, and the muscles hugged him tightly. ‘I can do this!’ he held onto Tsuna’s shoulders and began to move.

Friction yes he expected that, but the sheer level of heat. His chest muscles hugged his cock, being touched on three sides. “Ohh ah ah ah” His hips rocked forward faster and faster, his balls slapping against his chest. It was an added burst of pleasure each thrust.

Tsuna smiled. The male was leaking again, his pre dripping into his muscles, and his cock spread it along. The excess wetness allowed Hibari to move faster. He was making his pecs glisten.

Pre was now flowing like a river, and Tsuna’s pecs were its canal. Hibari thought this would be easy, as Tsuna wasn’t even touching him, he thought he was in control. Then it hit him, he never had control, Tsuna was allowing this.

He was putty in the older boss’s hands from the moment he walked in the bathroom. Still he couldn’t stop now, the need to release was too strong.

Hibari fucked Tsuna’s bara pectorals. The friction and warmth being his undoing as he came. Long ropes of fresh cum, erupted from the tip. Tsuna’s face was pelted, and the older brunette stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth to catch a few ropes.

Tsuna hummed in delight, the taste of his cloud guardian’s cum was far from foreign from him, but he never gets tired of it. He swallowed what was offered as the rest of his seed painted his pecs. Some of the warm goo rolling down and over his nipples.

Hibari couldn’t believe it, he lost. His legs gave in and he soon found himself on Tsuna’s erection. The mighty rod held him up. Just feeling the huge rod between his legs, and against his was sent shivers up and down his spine.

Tsuna collected some of the seed off his chest, and brought his hand behind Hibari. The cloud guardian shuddered, and his cheeks were spread. A warm, slick digit found his hole and caressed it.

The way it applied pressure without breaching him, drove him mad. His pucker was all slick, and felt so hot. When Hibari could take no more he bucked back, drawing Tsuna’s finger inside. “Ahhhh!” a moan of pleasure tore from his lips.

His finger was so warm, his inner walls spasmed as they squeezed the intruder. “How does it feel? My sky flames are flowing through my entire body.”

“It feels good!” the digit swirled around and smeared essence along his walls. Once he was wet enough the finger rocked in and out of him.

One finger became two, his inner walls scissored open and the rights twisting inside. Hibari panted but showed no signs of disliking it.

Two fingers became three, his hole getting stretched around the fingers. Tsuna started fucking his ass. Working the digits in and out and giving them a twist to churn up his insides. Hibari groaned and his cock was hard again and was leaking.

Three fingers became four, and Hibari showed the first signs of discomfort, but it didn’t last. The fingers spread out, and dove in. “Ahh ah ah ah ah!” his ass was loving the treatment. His man hole squeezed and hugged his fingers.

Tsuna gave one last wiggle before pulling the fingers out. Hibari whined at the loss.

The cloud guardian soon found himself on his hands and knees. Such a humiliating and submissive position should have angered him, or annoyed him. Instead his cock is twitching and leaking, while his hole spasmed as it was left empty. He raised his hips offering his fine butt to his boss.

Tsuna smiled and slid his massive prick between his cheeks. The heat radiating off his manhood licked at his hole, earning a shudder racing through his body.

He let the tip kiss his pucker, then pushed in. “Oh god!” his hole was stretched wide.

The massive pricked filled his tight channel slowly. Tsuna knew this was his first time, so he was taking extra care. Giving him time to adjust and any pain to fade to pleasure.

He was taking too long for Hibari, and he began bucking back. Taking more of the man’s length. It hurt a bit, but Hibari kinda enjoyed it. His hole kept throbbing around his girth it was quite the sight to see.

What seemed like forever, Tsuna buried his full monster inside him. Big balls resting against his smaller ones. He felt so full, a deep warmth inside him he never wanted to forget.

He thought He was gonna cum, and then he moved. “Ohhhh ah ahh ah ah.” it was gentle rocking at first testing his hole. He passed and Tsuna began to fuck him.

The bathroom filled with a chorus of Hibari’s moans and the sound of skin slapping skin. Tsuna’s big balls rammed against Hibari’s sending a ripple of hot electric pleasure blazing through him.

Hibari’s own cock bounced with each powerful thrust. They were so strong, so hot, so dominating, so good!

The guardian moaned and panted as his cock leaked all over the floor. “Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna Tsuna oh God Tsuna!” he moaned the male’s name like a mantra.

His insides were soaked from Tsuna’s flood of pre cum. It made fucking him faster all the easier.

A quick change in position has the guardian impaled on his boss’s cock. The male’s hands found his nipples and began teasing them as he stuffed him.

Hibari smiled as he saw the bulge Tsuna made in his stomach. He rubbed it, feeling the manhood twitch and throb.

He couldn’t take it anymore. His toes curled as blinding pleasure socked him. His seed rising up and pelting his body. Tsuna fucked him so hard he milked more spurts from his penis.

Face, chest, shoulders, nipples’ stomach, arms, crotch, and legs were all coated by the over flow. Hibari’s eyes were rolled up and he was drooling, not that you could see it with all the cum in the way.

Finally TYL Tsuna gave in, and his cock swelled even bigger with his release. His cum fired like a cannon, pumping spurt after spurt of fresh baby batter into his body. The warm goo filled his belly before soaking his inner walls.

As he came the bara boss deflated, returning to his normal adult state. His cum spilled out of Hibari’s hole and made a big mess all over the floor.

“Hehe this was fun, I look forward to the next time I get to fill your hole…and I bet you will too.” he kissed the male on the cheek, and poor the older Tsuna vanished and the younger took his place.

The two looked at each other in shock. Both covered in cum, but it was Hibari who moved first spotting the younger boy’s growing manhood. He pushed Tsuna down and straddled his hips. He rubbed his cum filled hole against his length.

“Hi…Hi…Hibari what are you doing?”

“I’m claiming what’s mine, better fuck me hard or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Hiiiiii!” Hibari sank down onto his large cock riding him like a champ. It was on this day these two formed a bond that would last 10 years and more.

End


End file.
